Christmas on Rockhopper Island
Christmas on Rockhopper Island is a book in the Book Room that can only be seen during Holiday Parties. It can be found in the Book Room. The book is about Rockhopper and red puffles on Rockhopper Island on Christmas Day. Summary The book details Rockhopper's first Christmas on Rockhopper Island when he couldn't make it to Club Penguin in time. When he arrived on Rockhopper Island, he was shocked to find all of his treasure missing. He did some searching and found out the red puffles living on the island actually took them, confusing the treasure for toys. After scaring them off, he began to haul his treasure back to his cave. However, Yarr had an idea to compensate the puffles by giving them surfboards to surf with. Rockhopper initially disagreed, but later changed his mind and helped Yarr. Yarr helped to teach the red puffles how to surf with the surfboards, and Rockhopper brought out cream soda to celebrate. Rockhopper closes off the story by saying how much fun he has had on his first Christmas on Rockhopper Island. Story So there I was, sailin' me Migrator on the open seas in the winter of '05. The sprays of seawater were cold as ice, and the winds were restless in me sails. I had a cargo hold full of surfboards, rescued from the clutches of a giant sea cucumber, and I was headin' on a direct course for Rockhopper Island. Though it was a fine day for sailin', me heart hung heavy in me chest. It had been over nine months since I had last laid eyes on Club Penguin, and it seemed I might never set foot on it again. With Christmas only a week away, I realized I had never spent it away from the island. Arr, I was homesick! The sound of Yarr squeaking up a storm woke me from my daydreamin'. He was bouncing around the crow's nest like he had too much sugar. "Avast Yarr! What see ye ahead?" I called up to him. He squeaked twice, did a back flip and stuck his tongue out at me. That meant he had spotted Rockhopper Island. "Land ho!" I called back, takin' the helm. "Man the mizzenmast, and batten down the hatches! We be at Rockhopper Island before night fall!" Soon I spotted the island's volcano mountain stickin' out of the ocean. I steered the Migrator straight for it, aimin' for the place where I kept me booty. Yarr disappeared below deck and returned with a surfboard, givin' me the biggest pair of puppy-dog eyes he could manage. "Ahoy! Ye don't need my permission to go surfin', ye blimey rascal. I told ye to keep one o' them boards for yerself." Yarr squeaked his thanks, and leapt overboard. He had been keen on the surfboards since we got them, and he was quickly becomin' a pro. Navigatin' through the treacherous reefs and rocks, I sailed the Migrator into a hidden place leadin' to Rockhopper Cave. I can't tell ye exactly where me cave is, 'cause it wouldn't be a secret then, but I can tell ye it be hard to find. That's important to know for the next part of me story. I sailed into the cave, which was lit by the glow of lava from the volcano, and dropped anchor. I was expecting to see me treasure hoard glimmering as I made to disembark, but there was no gold to be seen! "Arr! What be the meanin' o' this?!" I bellowed, as I swung from a line onto shore. Sure enough, the great pile of gold and treasure I had collected was gone! "Avast! Me treasure's been plundered!" I was so flustered I nearly stomped on me hat, but then I noticed a single golden doubloon on the ground. "Yo ho ho! What have we here? The scallywags have left a trail of me treasure. I'll find 'em yet!" So I followed the trail of coins out into the jungles of Rockhopper Island. I crept through the rainforest, over bogs and under logs, keepin' me eyes open for the glimmer of gold. I walked clear across the island, fillin' me hat as I went, until I came upon a beach. There I made a startlin' discovery. Hundreds of red fur balls, just like Yarr, bouncin' around and playin' with me gold! I never even knew they were livin' on me island! I quickly waddled onto the beach. "Ahoy, ye feisty fur balls! What ye be doin' with me treasure?!" I must have sounded a bit scary, because the whole lot of them squeaked in surprise and bolted, leavin' me treasure behind. I piled up all me gold, knowin' they were watchin' me from the bushes. Once I had it all gathered up, I made me way back to me cave. There be so much treasure. I would need the Migrator to ship it all back. When I got there, Yarr bounced up to me, lookin' confused. "Arr! Come with me, Yarr. We've got some treasure to haul back." We sailed around to the beach and dropped anchor.. Me pile of gold was still there on the beach, untouched. I lowered me lifeboat into the water, and started rowin' for shore. "Looks like there's a whole herd of creatures, just like ye livin' here, Yarr," I grumbled. "They mistook me treasure for toys." But Yarr didn't squeak anythin' back. He looked a little unhappy. When we reached shore, I tied off me boat and started fillin' it. I noticed Yarr wasn't helpin', but was starin' into the bushes. I spotted one of the furry creatures there, which quickly disappeared. "Come along Yarr." When we got back tot he Migrator, I started unloadin', and Yarr disappeared below deck. After a few minutes, he reappeared, hauling a few surfboards with him. He set them down next to me and stared with his big puppy-dog eyes. "Arr! I forgot the hold was full of surfboards. We might need two trips to get it all... What be ye wantin', Yarr?" His eyes got even bigger, and I knew what he was after. "Ye want me to give 'em me surfboards? Why? They took me treasure without even askin'!" That was when Yarr nudged something toward me. It was a calendar. On it, Yarr had circled something. Christmas Day was only a week away. I looked at it for a few minutes. Then I smiled and said, "Maybe we won't need two trips after all. Arr! Come on Yar, help haul these surfboards to shore." We did just that, and after a few encouraging squeaks from Yarr, the whole herd of creatures bounced out of the forest to inspect our gifts. They were so excited! They raised such a ruckus, and Yarr taught them all to surf. I even unloaded a few barrels of cream soda to celebrate. I had me first Christmas on Rockhopper with a hundred new squeaky friends. And though I still missed Club Penguin, I had a great time that I'll remember for the rest of me days. The End Characters *Rockhopper *Yarr *Red Puffles Trivia *This is one of three books written by Rockhopper. The other two books are Rockhopper and the Stowaway and The Journal of Captain Rockhopper. Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019